


赌博的危害

by Yumiko1123



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 日常向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko1123/pseuds/Yumiko1123
Summary: 无语，当时在群里摇骰子输了被迫写的
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 1





	赌博的危害

**Author's Note:**

> 不喜勿喷

“怎么会这样…可恶啊…”金泰亨红着脸愤愤不平地脱掉了身上最后一件衣服，看着面前的人笑得气一脸痞气，更加羞愤。

田柾国舔舔嘴唇，按住他的肩膀把他压在身下，“愿赌服输哦，手气差也是哥哥的错。”手已经狡猾地握上了身下人的肉棒，轻轻抚弄起来，如同一点就着的干柴烈火，情欲在羞耻心的作用下来得更快。

被弟弟恶意地顶弄敏感点，金泰亨捂住嘴憋着声音，却已经哭得全身都在发抖。双腿被掰开到最大程度，粗热在甬道内毫不留情地进出，带出淫靡的水声。

田柾国倒是一点不避讳，舒服了就喘出来，哪管金泰亨有多害羞。他喜欢轻咬着哥哥的耳朵，悄悄说些淫乱不堪的荤话，金泰亨越害羞，他就越来劲。

“嘶…哥哥别把我夹得太紧嘛…待会儿被夹射得太快怎么办，哈…我怕哥哥会不满足…”掐着他白嫩的大腿，田柾国一边狠狠挺动着腰一边说道。本来就饱含磁性的声音染上了情欲之后显得更加低沉诱人，金泰亨不敢看他，只是闭着眼睛忍着哭声。

田柾国也不恼，只是细心地在他的身上掠夺和标记，这里那里都要留下一个个暗红的吻痕。“哥哥别忍着啊…嘶…哈…柾国儿想听听哥哥淫荡的声音呢…”几乎将他的身体对折，田柾国整个人的重量都压在他身上，一下一下地撞得更深。

在高潮的时候已经哭成可怜的泪人儿了，金泰亨蜷缩着脚趾，稍微舒缓了这过分的快感。在他还没回过神发空档里，只听见田柾国伏在他耳边低低地笑：

“哥哥以后再玩这种游戏的话，只能输给我哦…”


End file.
